Loves Unbreakable Touch
by medusa28
Summary: Li Sakura going by that damned English dubbed version so sorry that's all I know! A LOT MORE TO COME! Stay Tuned.....
1. When the snow falls

Wow I've had this story for like 2 years, all my friends said I should write it, it's SOOOOOO long...Well 4 me it's long!!  
  
*DON'T FRIGGIN OWN CARDCAPTORS*  
  
Medusa: hmm story, so delicious ....heh heh *shifty eyes*  
  
© 2002  
  
~*~  
  
As Sakura walked home she heard foot stops behind her. As she looked to see who or what it was, nothing was there.  
  
"Hello?" asked Sakura  
  
When no one replied she turned around and kept on walking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As she came in to front door Tori said that someone had called looking for her.  
  
"Probably Madison!" said Sakura  
  
"Anyway, they said that they'd call back" answered Tori  
  
Sakura walked up stairs and opened the door to her room.  
  
She had to finish a project that was due on Monday after the weekend.  
  
She worked on it for a few hours then said,  
  
"I have all weekend, I'll finish it later!"  
  
She looked outside, it was already dark, the beginning of winter; it had begun to snow.  
  
She looked over to her clock,  
  
"8:10!" said Sakura amazed at how time had flown by.  
  
Just then the phone rang,  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Shouted Sakura downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Sakura Avalon speaking"  
  
"Oh, Hi Sakura" said the girl on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey Madison..."  
  
"...Madison" said Sakura " Did you phone earlier?"  
  
"Not that I can recall" said Madison "Why?"  
  
"Well Tori said someone called for me, I just assumed tha..."Sakura was cut off by her brother's voice.  
  
"DINNER SQUIRT!" yelled Tori from downstairs.  
  
"Oh, Madison I have to go have dinner, I'll talk to you later, bye!" said Sakura  
  
"Ok, Bye"  
  
~*~  
  
(At Madison's House)  
  
"So?" said the boy standing beside her.  
  
"So what?" said Madison  
  
"Did she say anything about me?!?" Answered the boy.  
  
"No Li...unless..did you phone her earlier today?" asked Madison  
  
"Yeah, Why?...OH NO!! I forgot to call her BACK!!" said Li  
  
As he ran to the phone, Madison slammed her hand down on it and said,  
  
"Li, do you think that she would even talk to you? I mean after you left she was totally heart broken!!" said Madison.  
  
"If you truly know her, you know she doesn't forget things!" finished Madison.  
  
Li sat down on her bed and said in a monotone voice,  
  
"I didn't want to go!"  
  
Even though he tried to hold it back, a tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek; he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Li I..." Started Madison  
  
But Li got off the bed and ran straight out of Madison's house.  
  
~*~  
  
(Sakura's House)  
  
"Pudding!.. I smell PUDDING!" Said Kero.  
  
"Kero you really have to start watching what you eat!" Laughed Sakura  
  
"After today right Sakura?!?" Panicked Kero  
  
"Sure kero, after today" Sakura smiled and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get pudding for both of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura got into bed and said as she looked out her window,  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why me' Sakura?" asked her dad who was standing at the door.  
  
"Oh nothing dad" Said gave herself and her dad an encouraging smile.  
  
" 'night dad" said Sakura  
  
"Goodnight Sakura" said her dad as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
As Li walked down the street, he stopped right in front of Sakura's house, he let his thoughts mingle,  
  
' She doesn't hate ME does she?' he shock off the thought, but then another thought popped into his head,  
  
' I don't hate her! Although....she didn't break MY heart..."  
  
"SHE MUST HATE ME!!!" Shouted Li  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura got up and looked out her window, a strange feeling came over her; one that was between magical and love.  
  
She looked at the boy who was standing on the sidewalk across from her house. He seemed to be...to be crying.  
  
She wasn't sure who it was, because it was to snowy and to dark to see.  
  
She didn't know who it although she had an urge that was pushing her to go and comfort him, all she did was take one last look at him from her window before she went back to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day (Saturday) she woke up to that winter morning feeling, one that of freshly fallen snow. It was a dark day, grey clouds were hanging low over reddington (is that right?).  
  
"Goodmorning" said her Dad.  
  
" 'morning, Dad" Said Sakura  
  
Sakura sat down at the kitchen table, today she was wearing dark blue jeans, w/ a dark ribbon in her hair with a white t shirt with blue edging around the collar and sleeves.  
  
"Tori? Did that person ever call back?" asked Sakura  
  
"Nope, on one called for you squirt" replied Tori  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was walking through the park. Snow crunched under her feet, she stopped and looked around.  
  
"It's so beautiful...." Started Sakura,  
  
"....A typical winter wonder land" Finished a boy who was standing behind her.  
  
She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. But she did anyway, there he stood, Li Showrun (a/n I dunno how to spell the other one and besides I'm going by the Damn English dubbed one!!)  
  
The boy who had broke her heart, she felt the anger build up inside of her. She wanted to run away and leave him there, standing in the snow. But she couldn't, her body was frozen, that of words and confidence.  
  
"Hi" said Sakura quietly  
  
"yeah, hi" said Li in the same quiet voice.  
  
"Li I...I.."she was stuck on 'I'  
  
She had given up and had started to walk away. Though she didn't want to, how was she going to talk to Li?  
  
A guy who she hasn't seen for so many years, he's FIFTEEN!! He's totally different.  
  
"Sakura wait, please" said li as he called after Sakura.  
  
She stopped, and turned to face him,  
  
"What! Do you want me to see you leave again?" she said firmly  
  
"No, really I promise" Said Li  
  
Sakura just turned and left for home, when she got there she had a terrible felling of regret. Why didn't she tell him?  
  
He tried to talk to her and she just pushed him away.  
  
~*~  
  
(At the Park)  
  
Li walked around thinking of what he had done wrong,  
  
' I knew she might not be happy to see me but I really hoped that she would throw her arms around me. I could then tell her how I lov.." He shook his head.  
  
He had always known that he 'liked' her but his inner struggle was over the question, Did she like him back?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I still have a lot more but instead of having four big chapters like I've done on paper I'll just spread it out into part..ok lets see..yep that'll work..anywho L8tr Dayz Keep On Truckin' hahah ~*~Medusa~*~ 


	2. Forgive and Forget

A/N: Hey Pplz how'd you like the first part, im so giddy yay harry potter..heh heh..I knoe wrong section but im excited 'bout the movie, so sad that the guy who played Dumbledore died though.  
  
On w/ the story!!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
As Sakura flopped down on her bed she looked out her window once again. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto her pillow.  
  
Kero had asked if there was something wrong, but Sakura just rolled over and said,  
  
"Nothings wrong Kero, I'm fine"  
  
Kero started to think ' she doesn't usually act like this' he went over to Sakura's phone, dragged it over to a place where Sakura couldn't hear him.  
  
He pressed a button and it started to dial Madison's number..ring...ring...ring  
  
"Hello, Madison speaking" said Madison  
  
"Hi Madison, its Kero"  
  
"Oh" said Madison surprised "Hi Kero, what's up?" said Madison  
  
"Well see Sakura's really sad and crying and um I was wondering.." Started Kero  
  
"Oh he didn't..sorry Kero I have to go"  
  
There was a click then within seconds Kero heard a dial tone and he hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
(Park)  
  
"Li, are you here" Called out Madison as she walked through the park, she finally found him, sitting alone on a snow-covered bench by the penguin slide.  
  
"Hey Li..um you ok?" asked Madison concerned for her friend.  
  
"Well, let's see...um...NO!" his comment dripping with sarcasm  
  
"Whoa, what happened exactly between you and Sakura?" asked Madison  
  
"Nothing happened, at least not to me" said Li  
  
"So what happened?" Said Madison pushing for an answer  
  
"SHE WALKED AWAY FROM ME!!" said Li finally letting his emotions get the best of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kero put the phone back with an accidental bang, which made Sakura shoot up right.  
  
"Kero, what are you doing?" said Sakura as she wiped some tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all" said Kero frantically.  
  
Sakura got up and walked to the door and said,  
  
"Kero all the calls you make show up on my phone bill!!" said Sakura as she ran out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Hey squirt!" said Tori  
  
She was to depressed and really not in the mood to scream at her brother.  
  
She grabbed her winter jacket and started walking to Madison's house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Li, how about you come over to my house, I could call her for you and ask her why she's so upset!" Madison suggested  
  
"Sure, it's worth a try" nodded Li in agreement  
  
They were closer to Madison's house then Sakura was so naturally they got there before her.  
  
Li and Madison had just gotten to Madison's room when the doorbell rang. Madison told Li to stay in her room as she went to get the door.  
  
As she opened the front door she gave a little gasp, Sakura.  
  
"Hi Madison" said Sakura greeting her Best Friend  
  
"Oh, hi SAKURA!!" Responded Madison loudly so that Li could hear her upstairs.  
  
"Madison, are you ok?" ask Sakura who looked curiously at her friend.  
  
"Oh just fine" said Madison with a smile.  
  
" Let's go to your room for some privacy" Said Sakura as she walked past Madison  
  
"Ok, let's" as Madison said this, a sweat drop ran down the back of her neck.  
  
They walked up the stairs and down a hallway towards Madison's room. They stopped in front of her door.  
  
"Let me just go clean my room up a bit, you stay out here, one sec k?" Said Madsion  
  
And before Sakura could answer Madison slipped into her room and locked her door from the inside.  
  
(Inside Madison's Room)  
  
"Who was at the door?" asked Li  
  
"Sakura, no time, closet NOW!!" said Madison quickly  
  
Madison pushed Li into the closet and shut the shutter doors. Li turned on a dim light on the wall in the walk-in-closet.  
  
'Oh well' thought Li  
  
Madison unlocked her door to let Sakura in.  
  
"So what's up Sakura?" asked Madison giving the best concerned face she could.  
  
They both went and sat on her bed.  
  
"It's Li" Said Sakura rather suddenly  
  
Of course Li perked up in the closet.  
  
"Oh?" said Madison  
  
"He's come back to Japan!" said Sakura  
  
"Oh really?" Said Madison trying to look and sound shocked.  
  
".and I think I lik." Sakura stopped.  
  
Madison started to giggle and said,  
  
"I KNEW it!!"  
  
Li blushed to himself in the closet, but as he took a step back he accidentally tripped over a pair of shoes, he landed with a thud.  
  
Sakura got up and started to walk over to the closet. But Madison said,  
  
"Sit down I'll see what it was!"  
  
She smiled at her friend as she got up. She walked to the closet and opened the door a little and said,  
  
"Li what do you think your doing?"  
  
Li whispered back,  
  
"You really have to many things in here!!"  
  
Sakura walked up and turned on the main light for the closet (A/N: there are TWO lights ok?!? OK) She looked in.  
  
"Li!?!..GOODBYE!" Said Sakura as she went downstairs and ran straight to the park.  
  
~*~  
  
(Madison's House)  
  
Li stumbled a few times as he ran down the stairs to catch up with Sakura.  
  
Madison did the same although she grabbed he camera first!  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura ran until she reached the Penguin slid in the middle of the park. She walked over to the underside of the slide and sat down.  
  
Li knew where she had gone, he slowly walked to the slide and poked his head in one of the openings.  
  
"SO, I've heard that your made at me, care to elaborate?" Said Li as he sat in front of Sakura.  
  
"It's...well..I mean you.." Said Sakura trying to put what she felt in to words.  
  
"Sakura, if you hate me I understand completely" Said Li as he moved closer towards her.  
  
"I hate MYSELF for leaving you!"  
  
Sakura had started to cry a bit as she remember..  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
  
"Sakura, I..I have to leave" said a smaller, younger Li.  
  
A younger Sakura stood frozen of what she had just heard.  
  
~* Flashback to the airport *~  
  
"Sakura before I go I have to tell you something." Started Li and before he could finish,  
  
"Last boarding call for all people boarding the 9:45am flight to Hong Kong.."  
  
He ran away with fear of what he would of said, the reaction he would of gotten (ok truthfully I've never seen the last episode thing, but I know what happens with the bear etc etc)  
  
~ End Flashbacks ~  
  
Madison sat behind a bush ready for anything exciting the might happen. She kept saying to herself "this is SO GREAT!!"  
  
Li looked away from Sakura, knowing he'd done this to her, he'd left her and made her cry. Sakura couldn't help it, she just kept crying.  
  
It wasn't so tears of sadness but that of happiness! She got up and sat beside Li; she hugged him. Shocked, he just sat there wondering what he should do.  
  
She stopped hugging him and look up, straight into his eyes and said,  
  
"What were you going to tell me but never finished, at the airport?" asked Sakura  
  
Li hesitated, what was he going to say?  
  
"Oh, ha ha, well...to make a long story short...um Sakura.."  
  
Sakura could see sweat drops on his forehead.  
  
"I.I..like you" Said Li rather quickly  
  
Sakura noticed this; she just smiled.  
  
Li was confused, he thought she would have been stunned or shocked at least. No, she just grabbed Li's hand, they ran out from under the penguin slide.  
  
"Madison, I know your probably out there" Said Sakura  
  
Madison got up from where she had been hiding, she had a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Madison, take a picture of this" said Sakura as she grabbed Li and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
  
  
  
A/N: SO??? There more to come on my written copy there are like four more chapters..each about twenty pages double spaced...heh...heh..so yeah MORE TO COME!!! L8tr Dayz  
  
~*~Medusa~*~ 


End file.
